I'm Finding Me Redo
by Laila Isabella
Summary: This is the story of Jennifer Uley, Sam's younger sister. See the events of the Forks Wolfpack through a different character's eyes.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I'm Jennifer, Jennifer Uley. My dad's name was Joshua Uley, but that's all he was to me – a name. He bailed on my family when I was one; I don't remember him. My mom says he left because he was ashamed about not being able to provide for us. I don't know if that's true, or if my mom is just trying to protect us kids from the truth.

So taking care of us – me and my brothers, Sam and Embry – was all up to my mom. She did the best she could. After Sam graduated, mom killed herself. From the note she'd left us, I realized she was just waiting until Sam was old enough to take care of Embry and I. I kept the note and had memorized it. It read:

_Sam, by the time you're reading this, I'll already be gone. You're the leader, now. Do me a favor and take good care of Embry and Jenny. Try not to hate me for what I've done – I love you._

_Embry, be a good boy and listen to what Sam tells you. He'll take care of you. Jenny, don't forget me, and try not to judge me. I just don't know what else to do. Looking at you especially is like looking at your father, and the pain is just too much to bear. I can't stay. I can't stay, but I love you all._

According to the death note, my mom loved me. Loved me, but couldn't bear to look at me. Sam told me it wasn't my fault, and I tried to believe him. But it was in black and white, always in my pocket.

Sam did his job, for a while. He did his best to take care of Embry and I. Then, something happened; he was always gone, always busy, never around. He still did his job – he made sure there was food in the house and clothes on our back – but he didn't give us what we needed the most. We needed a parent, and he wasn't one.

Embry and I pulled together. Things were almost better again, but Embry disappeared after school one day. He was gone for a week; when he came back, he wouldn't talk about what happened. He was just like Sam – close-lipped, somber…sad, somehow. They changed physically, too; both of them got huge. But that was nothing compared to how they changed, emotionally. It was like they were protecting me by staying away from me.

I was confused, hurt, and lost. I didn't know whether I should blame myself for my life – I mean, I tried to be good. I went to school. I didn't get into trouble. But I was so alone. I cried every night. No one cared; the village elders assigned people to watch us kids, but they only concerned themselves with me. They left my brothers to their business. And, when the ladies had helped cook for me and helped me clean, they would go home to their families, and I'd be alone again.

Sam's back, now. He's living in the house again. It would have made me happy, but he wasn't alone – he'd brought his new fiancée Emily along. Emily tried to help me, but it hurt that my brother saved all of his love for her. Love all over, but none for me.

I'm being melodramatic. I know.

But sometimes, it really _does _feel that way.

**Author's Note: **I'm reposting this story after it's been beta'ed. A lot of work is going into this story, so if you would be so kind, _please _leave a short review and let me know what you think. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Jenny's POV**

Sometimes I feel like the weight of the world falls on my shoulders, like there's this heavy burden I have to carry around. My father walked out on us right after I was born and Mom never recovered from that. She never liked talking about him, so I don't really know who he is, what he looks like. And neither does my brother. Sam really hates Dad and gets really angry whenever anyone even mentions his name.

Ever since I can remember, Mom's been depressed. So, it didn't come as a surprise when she killed herself right after Sam's graduation. Our relationship was always strained, but still, I miss her. Sometimes I wonder, had I not been born, would Dad have stayed? Would Mom have been a happier person and not committed suicide? I sigh, shaking these thoughts from my head. If Sam ever found out I was having them, he would throw a fit.

**Emily's POV**

I'm standing in the fruit section of the grocery store, with Sam sighing impatiently besides me. I just smile and continue my shopping. After about thirty-five minutes, we head out of the store, carrying the groceries to the truck.

"It's like we're feeding the whole army," says Sam. Even though he's puffing under the weight of the bags he's carrying, he manages to let out an amused laugh.

"Well, get used to it hun," I answer, smiling up at him.

We climb into the truck and Sam drives us down the road to our home. I stare out the window, thinking about his little sister, Jenny. She's such a sweet girl, but she only seems to be so around me. Around the other's she seems…distant. I know it's because she's been through a lot lately. And Sam's continuing refusal to allow her in on their secret is what's causing this straining relationship between them. I sigh, trying to figure out a way to make them see sense.

**Jenny's POV**

I walk into the living room, looking for my brother, but instead I see his friends watching T.V, as usual. I stand in a corner, observing them. I spot Paul, Embry, Jared and Jacob. Those four have made my life impossible. Ever since I can remember, they've always blamed me for their mischief, but still, I love them. They're like my brothers.

I notice that Sam and Emily are missing, probably out buying even more groceries. It's not really easy keeping a fridge full with seven people living in the same household and it's even harder given that five of them happen to be boys. Well, they don't really live here, but seeing as the spent most of their time in our house it almost feels like they do.

I look over to the clock on top of the fireplace. It's 8:23. No wonder I'm so hungry. I head for the kitchen, rummaging through the cabinets for something decent to eat. I guess I am too distracted because the next thing I know, Paul's booming laughter echoes throughout the house and I jump up, startled, hitting my head with an open cabinet door in the process.

"Stupid Paul," I mutter, rubbing my head, before continuing my search.

I'm about to give up, when I find a box of cereal. Well, it's better than nothing. I pour myself a bowl before heading towards the round table. I sit down at my usual spot and eat quietly. I feel someone's gaze on me and I look up, only to see Embry standing in the doorway, staring at me.

"What?" I ask, somewhat bored.

"Nothing, Princess. I'm just watching you eat," he smirks, plopping down in the seat in front of me.

I roll my eyes. I hate when he calls me Princess and he knows it. He looks at me, as if he's expecting me to retort, but I don't. I don't have the energy tonight. I can feel him looking at me again but I ignore him and he sighs.

"So how've you been?" he asks, trying to make conversation.

"Why do you care?" I sneer, despite myself.

He looks taken aback and I drop my gaze. I feel him peering at me, but I refuse to look up.

"Don't start, Jenny," he says wearily.

I allow my gaze to travel up and I notice he's looking at me intently, a worried look in his eyes. He looks like he's about to say something more, but he thinks better of it. I drop my gaze once more, ignoring him.

"So, how's school been?" he says, trying to change the subject.

Well, I'm being bullied at school and it's pretty much made my life a living hell, I think to myself. But as always, I don't tell him that. I just swallow it down, with all the other crap I have to carry around. It would only aggravate him if he knew and the last thing I need is for Embry to go crazy and beat the shit out of everyone at school. I'd rather be bullied than see Embry's darker side.

I've seen him fighting with them and growling, always growling. Embry was never like that before. He was always so sweet and caring. But now, he's different. It's like he's Embry and yet he isn't. He's not the same person anymore. He's more reserved now and much more quiet. Sometimes I catch a glimpse of that sweet, caring boy. I miss the old Embry. This new one just creeps me out.

I hear Embry clear his throat, dragging me away from my thoughts. I look at him, raising my eyebrow quizzically. He sighs. What's with all the sighing? Oh, that's right. I still haven't answered his question.

"Oh, it's great," I say flatly. "How's school been for you?"

"As usual," he says, shrugging.

I don't know what usual is for him, but I just nod my head. I continue eating in silence, while he continues his staring. I push the bowl away and make for my room, but he grasps my arm before I even make it far. I flinch like if I've been scorched; his temperature is higher than normal. I try to wriggle out of his grasp, but he holds on tighter.

"Don't think I don't care about you," he snarls, before dropping my arm.

He walks away from me, without looking back. I stare at his retreating back, unable to move. I hear a knock on the front door, bringing me back to my sense and I notice my eyes are wet. I dash to my room, not wanting them to see me in tears.

I lock myself in my room and do something I never used to do before: I cry. Ever since mom's death, I've been doing that a lot. It's just been one thing too many and I feel so alone sometimes. Right after mom's death, Sam and I became distanced. He's much more moody now and he has a quicker temper. Any little thing I do sets him off. When he's in one of his rampages, Emily is the only one who can calm him down.

Emily is Sam's girlfriend, or rather his fiancée. She's really pretty, even with the three long scars that run across the right side of her face, which she got from a bear attack, or so she claims. I really like her. She's been more of a mom to me than my own mother ever was. She's been my only friend ever since mom's death, since I can't really talk to Sam or the other's anymore. I hear her sweet voice carry up to my room as she calls to the others to help her. I stop myself from rushing down the stairs and spilling my guts out to her. She's the only one who understands me.

So review means love :)


	3. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Here's next chapter . Enjoy please B)

Embry POV

From the corner of my eye, I can see my little sister, Jenny, eyeing us intently, as if we have suddenly grown three heads. After a while, she heads to the kitchen, where I can hear her rummaging through the cabinets, probably looking for something to eat. I stand up and walk over to her, observing her. Paul's booming laughter startles her and she jumps about a foot in the air, hitting her head in the process. I muffle a laugh and consider telling her where Emily keeps the food, but she finds it before I can open my mouth. I watch her as she sits down to eat, munching her food slowly.

"What?" she asks, sounding a bit annoyed as soon as she catches me staring at her.

"Nothing, Princess. I'm just watching you eat," I reply with a smirk as I take a seat in front of her.

She wrinkles her nose and rolls her eyes at my usage of her childhood nickname. I wait expectantly for her to reply, but she ignores me instead. I sigh. She's not the Jenny she used to be. The Jenny I knew would have already snapped at me, retorting with an insult of her own. The Jenny I used to know wouldn't lock herself in her room and refuse to come out. I guess she's not the Jenny I used to know.

"So, how've you been?" I ask, trying to make friendly conversation.

"What do you care?" she snaps.

I'm taken aback, although I try my best to hide it, to no avail.

"Don't start, Jenny," I sigh.

I want to tell her that she doesn't have to act like that around me, that she can count on me for anything. I want to tell her all about our secret. That's what's killing me. This secret. Not being able to tell her. We've never kept anything from each other.

Sam says we're protecting her, but I know better. I can see that we're hurting her, even more than she already is. I don't want to be involved with this unnatural lifestyle if that means she's going to be hurt like this.

I know she thinks we've distanced ourselves from her because we blame her over her mother's death, over her father's leaving. But she's wrong; we're only doing it because we don't want her to get hurt like Emily. But I don't.

"So, how's school been?" I ask, trying to get her to talk to me.

I can hear her heart beating faster and I frown. What's going on? She looks so lost in thought that I clear my throat, trying to draw her attention. She looks at me confused, but then she remembers what I've just asked her.

"Oh, it's great," she says evasively. "How's school been for you?"

I'm about to tell her the truth, but Jared stops me.

"Don't tell her, dude," he whispers, too low for human ears to hear.

So instead I say, "As usual."

She looks at me and I know she knows I'm hiding something. I don't know how to make things right between us. I wouldn't have to be like this towards her if I hadn't phased. I growl inwardly, angry at this damn alpha's order, or should I said Sam's order. Her own brother. It's his fault I can't talk to Jenny like I used to.

I know she thinks we don't care about her at all. Just thinking about her becoming this person, a shell of her former self makes me want to rip someone's head off. I'm angry at Sam for letting it happen. I'm angry at myself for not doing anything about it. And I'm angry at her for letting herself go like this

She rises from the table, ready to leave. And before I can stop myself, I grab her arm. She gasps at my touch and squirms against me, but I just hold on tighter.

"Don't you think we don't care about you at all," I growl, before letting her go, already recognising the symptoms I always get before phasing.

I turn to leave before I lose my control in front of her. I don't want to scare her or worse hurt her. I leave her standing there, staring after me. But I don't care. As soon as I'm outside, I break into a run, ignoring everyone's eyes on me. Once I'm far enough I allow myself to phase into a giant wolf. The monster inside of me howls a sad tune and I hear Sam's engine truck roaring in the distance, meaning they're home.

I hear Emily's voice next, asking them to help her with the groceries. sensing Sam's phasing, I run as fast as I can, I leave him behind. I don't want anyone to see my crying; I've never cried before.

I try to run faster, but Sam orders me to stop and I have no choice but to obey. I stop and wait for him to catch up and ask what happened. I'm sure he heard Jenny sobbing before coming after me.

Well, if he wants the real answer then, I'll give it to him.

"What the hell was that?" he asks.

I try to calm down, sniffling silently. Once I'm calm enough, I tell him what happened between me and her. And if he doesn't know who by now which 'her' I am talking about, he can go to hell.

After I'm finished, he nods his big head, meaning he understands completely who I am talking about.

"I don't know what else to do, I'm afraid if we tell her, she'll be scared of us. Plus, she could be worse than she already is. I understand that she's your baby, your sunshine and all. I feel the same way, but I can't control myself.

"You must control yourself, unless you want her to get hurt. You should be grateful that I let you to talk to her. I never meant for this to happen, but I've got no control over this. I was in your situation once. Don't think I don't know how you feel."

After hearing Sam say that, I was able to calm down enough to go back home. I don't know power Sam has, that he is able to control our feelings like that. Or maybe it's true that he's feeling the same way. He's my family after all.

"Could you get me some clothes?" I ask all of a sudden, dropping the subject.

He stares at me like I've grown a second head or something.

"What?" I ask, felling self-conscious.

"Nothing," he chuckles, before we head home together.

This is my revised chapter of I'm Finding Me, and that is all thanks to my friend who beta-ed this.

Review means love :)


	4. Chapter 3

This is chapter 3 for you guys, and please leave some reviews so that I would know what's on your mind when you read my story... If not, maybe I'm not gonna continue with the story same goes with my other story, and trust me... I have pile of chapters in my lappy that hasn't been published yet.. :P So now on with the story then.. :)

Jenny POV

Last night was a record then. Emily is actually a great person, she comforted me, asked me if she could do anything to help, which was a negative.

She seems to understand what I am going through, but I will not easily put my trust in her; as if giving thousand dollars to a total stranger. Yes, my trust has value, and it is more than thousand dollars.

Today Embry and I are going to school-together-with his baby; truck. I don't know why, there is nothing special about the truck that makes him call it his 'baby'. Men and cars can't be separated.  
Well, I prepared my duffle bag, made my way downstairs, and had breakfast with them.

'_God, don't they even have a house or what?_' There are Paul, Jared, Jacob, and Quill. Oh yeah, Quill too, jammed in their gang.

It was silent during breakfast; only the sound of plates clacking/clanging with utensils could be heard, and, of course, their crunching sounds, especially Paul.

Emily put the eggs and bacon for the, what time, and Paul grab it without grim. She smiles knowingly at me. My face cracks a little to form a smile too, I didn't realize that Sam's eye were on me throughout breakfast.

"Did you sleep well last night?" Sam asks. How did he know about last night? Did Emily tell him? I was lucky that I didn't let my secrets slip to her. She would have told him, if I did.  
Maybe I don't know her yet.

"Yeah, very well" I answer absentmindedly.

It's hard to think that way about Emily though. I mean she is already being nice to me, she is sweet too, maybe she didn't tell him. Maybe he just asked out of concern and it becomes a coincident.

"We are going to the shopping mall today. Do you want anything, like school things or clothes?" he questioned.

"Nothing, for now. I'll text Emily if I have something on my mind." I stood bringing my plate over the kitchen to wash.

When we finished, I grab my bag, pulling my red cover down.

"Wait for me in the truck" Embry said.

I just nod my acknowledgement. I hop on the backseat, pulling the window down. I don't know why but I hate to sit in the passenger seat since he's going to settle just beside me.

Not too soon, Embry came up placing himself in the front seat. "You ready?"

I just 'hmph'. He started the engine and drove off.

During school time, I met with this new student named Seth Clearwater. Well, he's not that new, I knew his sister; Leah. He sat beside me in math class, oh how I hate mathematics! I was seated between him and the window. Tuning him out, I stare out of the window not caring if Mr Drake would question me later.

Eventually, he did. He knew how much I hate math, that's why I'm his over-time target.

"Miss Uley, would you come up the front and show the class how to answer this question?" I was met with his glaring eyes. I stood nervously; I don't know what on earth he had just babbled about. Suddenly Seth shoved a note in my hand and I look at it surprised.

"Miss Uley?" Mr Drake enquired again; I jumped out of my seat and got in front.

I scrabbled down the chalkboard how to work it out. Once I finished, he stared at me, shocked. Well, I silently thanked Seth for give me the note.

I walked to my seat and sat down. I turned to him and muttered thank you. He smiled nicely and a '_no problem'_ popped out his mouth. "Seth" he extended his hand for me to shake. I took it nonchalantly and "Jennifer". I said, smiling.

"Eyes on the front students" Wow, did someone seem unhappy? Like I care.

When I was already halfway out of the classroom, Seth called out to me. He caught up with me, then we chatted until we arrived at my locker.

"What's your full name?" he asked.

"Jennifer Uley, yours?"

"Seth Clearwater. So you're Sam's sister right?"

"Yup, you're Leah's brother, I see."

"Well, I think so." There's a slight hurt in his words.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, getting a bit comfortable with his company.

"It's a long story." He answered looking forwards and into his dreamy land, I suppose.

"Ooh"

"What's for lunch?" he changed the subject.

"Depends on my mood"

"So what's your mood now?" he asked petulantly.

"We'll see." I ended, walking towards my locker and put my things in, shutting it.

He sighed. I chuckled mentally, this is who I am,-my real self- teasing person is my no.1 favourite.

Everything goes smoothly on tracks until someone decide to … *cliff-hanger*

Review means love! :D


	5. Chapter 4

This is it, my next chapter for you all! Thanks for waiting on cliff-hanger there LOL! Review means love!

Everything goes smoothly on track until someone decided to join them in their small talks at the table. Dania, the famous, flirty, and filthy girl in the school. Oh-uh, this is not a good sign. Well, she thought she was lonely because her small little group was not with her. She put down her tray and looked seductively at Seth, which made Jenny duck her head down. She would never win if she even tries to make a move.

"You must be the new guy, Seth. Is that your name?" Dania asked tapping her chin thoughtfully, she already knew the answer.

"Yeah, wow rumours spread so fast!" he exclaimed not knowing what he had gotten himself into.

"Why are you silent all of a sudden?" Dania started, glaring a full envy dagger into Jenny's eyes.

"Just letting you talk." It came out more as a question than statement. Seth fidgeted in his seat, looking uneasily between the two girls. _There is something going on_.

"You better watch your moves silly girl!" she warned Jenny, acting like she never did anything wrong. With that she walked away, throwing Seth a wink, of course. Jenny just nodded felling a bit terrified and angry, but mostly terrified. She did not know how to handle this girl, nor did she want to see if she would get into trouble.

First, Diana was jealous of her just because of her brother and his mobs are wrapped around her little finger. Now, she is green with envy because the new guy, which she barely knew, had a friendship with her. They did not have any special bond and yet everyone was starting to go-between her. They just did not understand what she was going through, they just assumed something bad about her, that she wanted to be the centre of everybody's attention. _Well, walk in my shoes and feel what I felt, go through what I went through, then you will know the real me. _She thought to herself.

She was dragged out of her little trance by Seth snapping his fingers in front of her'

She waited Embry by his truck and thought about what she had gotten herself into, she did not want this life where everyone she loved turned their heads away from her. She had let her walls down in front of Seth , let her tears become visible tracing down her pink-flushed cheeks, just thinking about Dania making her want to be small, where nobody would see her, just Dania.

She got to the toilet, and cried harder. What did she do to deserve this?

"Hello, earth to Jennifer." Embry waved his big hand in front of his little sister, with his cocky smile on face. He stood there looming over her small 4'9 frame.

"Uh, just thinking." She answered without being asked.

"About what?" he asked as he get in the truck pulling the backseat key up.

"Stuff" she said in an end-this-conversation tone. Pulling the door close beside her, she settled herself in the comfortable seat, exhaled the shaky breath she did not know she held. She put her duffel bag on her lap and placed her hand on it, scrutinizing her hand aimlessly. Embry watch her carefully in the rear-view mirror not wanting to get caught staring, he was worried whether or not to tell her about him, her big bro is a werewolf or in a mannerly way a shape-shifter.

"So you befriended the new guy huh?" Embry asked out of blue once they reached their home. She did not know what to say to this, even her own brother was judging her.

"It's too late to play the overprotective big brother now. I'm a big girl, so stop worrying about me" she said avoiding eye contact with him, slamming the door a little too hard.

He just did not understand, was it wrong for her just to have someone to rely on? Someone to accompany, to be there, and tell her everything would be okay when everything she knew went downhill. She took off towards the door almost forgetting the keys were with him. She stopped in front of the door waiting for him with a burning throat. She knew in that moment if she let even a word slip she would crack.

He opened the door and added some word that left her unsettled then. "I just don't want you to be hurting the same way again" then she closed her eyes already, she knew the tears would soon fall.

Ascending the stairs not looking at the confused face she would procure from Emily. Great she hurt someone's feeling again. First off, Seth, she left him unsaid of why she cried, now with Emily. Emily would know it eventually.

Jenny was in her room reading some fashion magazines, which were now splattered around on her single bed. She just finished her shower now so her hair was tied up in her towels.

Emily came knocking on her door contemplating whether or not to ask about earlier. She opened the door and looked calmly at the mother-like figure in front of her, then invited her in.

Sitting on the edge of her bed with Jenny starting to put her magazines off, she started. "Are you hungry?" Emily asked. Why doesn't she know? She had everything under control with Embry and her, and seeing her in this condition who would be hungry?

Jenny on the other hand just answered "no".

How could she be, knowing the fact that everything that was going on was all her fault and that she couldn't go back in time and make it right. She thought that Taylor Swift's song was starting to make sense. She laughed at the thought.

"You wanna tell me about it?" Emily pressed gently revealing her stunning smile every person would fall for. She just hoped Jenny would open up to her, not wanting to make her bear the burden alone.

"I don't know," she answered truthfully. She really did not want to involve Emily in her little mess. She had nothing to worry about, just had to do the home course and all that stuff. This was not something she wanted Emily to deal with, it her problem. Her fault, her problem, and even her family were the thing that left her disturbed.

Emily tried again "Come on, I won't tell anybody. This would be our little secret," she added, leaned into her side and whispered in her ear with all that evil-like face she used on the boys even though they would hear her, she just had to thank God that they were not here to eavesdrop them. Sam had them patrolling doubled up since this redheaded leech was around.

Although Jenny was worried shitless, she cracked a small smile, knowing Emily's cheerful side. She took a deep breath to control her heartbeat, which was thumping violently. She exhaled, and relaxed.

Emily set herself ready to face the outcome professionally. "Okay, I just wanna ask you something that's been playing on my mind lately." She paused, looking at Emily for permission to continue, which Emily nodded. "If you have done something bad in the past and you don't know the outcome, and it will take its toll on your future or lifetime, what would you do?" she asked warily.

Emily was taken aback by the question this little girl in front of her made. "If I did it on purpose, I would definitely go apologize and make up for it or make it right, but if it wasn't my fault I would just let it go. Why?" She asked Jenny. She didn't expect this would be the consequence of her doing something but it has to be something that made the family fall apart, and Emily was determined to find out soon.

Jenny just lowered her gaze and clasped hands. "What if it wasn't my fault but they blame me because of it?" her voice cracked a little at the end, looking up at Emily hoping for an answer.

Emily was confused "What exactly are you trying to tell me, honey?" she ask softly. "Just tell me the answer please." She pleaded. "Umm, maybe I would try and explainthe truth to them ."

"I don't know the truth, which made me fall into this kind of life" she insisted.

Emily came to the conclusion that the broken-hearted girl in front of her was trying to tell her something, but she is not content enough to grasp what it was. "Sweetie, please can you tell me what's wrong?" Emily pressed a little too exasperatedly.

Jenny bowed her head, feeling a little disappointed in herself for not trusting Emily with this. Yet, she could not help it. She was the one that caused her mother's death, or so she thought.

Emily held her hand and stroked a comforting circle with her thumb, encouraging her to speak up. "You must promise me, if I told you, then you can't open it up in front of everyone else and pretend like it would never happen between us." She said. "Okay, I promise" Emily agreed.

"Right, since mom's death Sam started to get distanced from me. He found a note from mom, and the moment he read it, he knew our mom was gone. It said that mom couldn't bear the thought of seeing me in front of her laughing, talking and whatever because I remind her of dad. My smile, my whine, my eyes, nose everything. Then she said it was too much for her to carry on her shoulders. The only obvious reason for her death was me. She left Sam the responsibility of taking care of Embry and me. Then Sam had gone the whole three weeks, he left without notice, leaving me under the care of Embry. Not soon after my 12th birthday, Embry, too, went missing and came back after with the same behaviour as Sam. They were more buff, they ignored me many times, ignored dependence on them and all, I didn't understand it first, then it dawned on me, they blamed me for mom's death. I should have known it was coming to me, and prepared myself to be independent enough to look after myself. But one way or another I couldn't help it. I kept questioning myself why was I born into this family? I never chose it. It was my fate after all. And whenever I had a little happiness there would be something that would ruin it. That was explained earlier when Embry stopped at the courtyard and asked me if I befriended the new guy in school, Seth. I was happy that I had someone to be accompanied by. He, too, was judging me like I did something terribly wrong. And he said he didn't want to see me hurting the same way again. I just don't understand it at all, what was that supposed to mean?" She explained, cupping her mouth as she sobbed into Emily's chest letting out her burden she hed to bear for over a year without someone to look up to.

Emily rubbed a circle behind her small back letting the girl poured her heart out. Finally, Emily knew it. A big misunderstanding kept the family apart. On the other hand Jenny were trapped in the dark not knowing the fact that made her brothers stay away from her. It was because of the legend, not because they blame her.

_I knew it. _Emily thought to herself. "It's okay honey, you are not alone with this anymore. I will help you." She smiled gently lifting Jenny's sharp chin up and made her look into her own eyes that held the honesty of her words. Jenny nodded, took Emily's words as she promised to her.

That night Emily tucked her in, lulled her to sleep without any problems in her little head. At least Jenny let it out, that made her felt better a little.

So tell me what do you guys think! :)


	6. Chapter 5

Here's next chapter for y'all, sorry long wait my nan got admitted into a hospital, going through operation in her backbone...

Jenny POV

_Jenny, Jens sweetie. _Mom's voice echoed through my head. _Where are you? Mom? Are you there? _Where is this place? Why would I be here in the first place? I was sure this was a dream, but then again why did it seem so real? I never have been in this place before. It was a park. Not a regular park you would go taking your children to. The park was so beautiful; within the park are some magnificent limestone coves. Only the chirping of birds and the cascading waterfalls breaks the sense of tranquillity and quiet solitude.

As I travelled a little bit, I found a breath-taking lake, in the middle of it was a fountain where the water came out rhythmically so the sound made it known through my ears. The water reflected its light towards its sources where the majestic sun shining brightly and mightily. I was standing in between the bench and the lake while absorbing the enthralling sight before my eyes.

_Jenny sweetheart... _there it goes again, my mom's voice calling me. My head snapped to the thick lush forest. Even I was not so sure, where it came from, I was certain it belonged to mom. The voice I could not forget.

Then a spiral bound white light emerged from it. I took a few cautious steps backward. There stood with grace, my mom. I remembered her features; her petite figure though she looked even more beautiful now. Was that woman even my mom?

_Mom is that you? _I cupped my mouth as I just heard my voice came out angelically.

_Yes honey, I am here, wondering about my baby girl. Come here. _She opened her angel-like arms toward me. I wasted no time to fill myself in them. That was the place where I belong and felt safe and secure. I could not stop my tears now that I let them trace my cheeks as I hugged my mom tightly. She bent down a little and wrapped herself around me. My tears came strongly wave-by-wave as mom kept comforting me with her pacifying words while rubbing a small circle behind my tiny back.

_I miss you, mommy. I really do. _

_Shh, I know honey I miss you too. So much that words cannot even describe. _She admitted quietly. At first, I thought she was going to break down just as much as I was, but as soon as I pulled a little, she was smiling tenderly to me.

She crouched down and scooped me into her arms once again, and then she brought me to the bench. Once again, in my life I felt so small.

She placed me on it and sat down beside me. Wiping my tears away, she looked at me with glistening eyes of unshed tears. Why would not she crying?

_Why wouldn't you cry, mom? _

_I would if I could, baby. _She flashed that smile again. A smile that could make men's knees goes weak.

It was confusing me. What did she mean by that? Pushing that thought away, I tried my best to show my happiness. How could not you be happy when you just met your mother since for long you have been apart?

_Mom, where is this place? _I stated my question as I looked around trying to find any clues.

_This is the place where I belong. I will be here forever. You can find me here anytime, honey. Moreover, don't tell anybody about it, will you? _She teased me, smiling mischievously.

_No, I won't. _I giggled at her cheesy side. She turned around to face me entirely.

_Jenny, I know what you have been going through lately, I knew you could make it to the end. I have every faith in you. _She declared unexpectedly. My smile faded. How could she know I can make it?

_What are you talking about, mom? _I decided to play dumb.

_Jenny. _She lifted up my chin, making me look her in her beautiful eyes. _I have been watching you since the day my soul departed from my body. You have done quite a good job by being tolerant towards your brothers. They love you very much, honey. You just have to trust them. _She advised me.

_I did trust them, mom. I just cannot stand them anymore. They treat me as if I am to blame for your death. Am I the one to blame mom? _My lips quivered as I waited for the answer to come out from her lips.

_No. _she answered shortly. My brow furrowed.

_Then why did they do this to me? _Please, just give me the truth. I hoped.

_They didn't do all of this on purpose. They have reasons and you have to believe them enough to find out._ She said in a serious tone making me flinch. I looked down suddenly found my hands interesting. My head spun like a record. Too many questions consumed me, making me drown at the same time.

_I'm sorry. _I admitted guiltily.

_Don't be, you have done nothing wrong. Try to speak to them, okay. _She counselled again.

_I'll try. _I responded in a bit. There was a moment paused then mom stood up, which made my head snap towards her. No, no. don't go. Not yet!

_Well, I have to go, sweetie. I will miss you. Send my regards to them. _She took my hand and bent down, and then kissed my forehead warmly. Her lips lingered there shortly as my tears flowed down like a river. I was speechless. I could not form any words. I wanted her to stay, but on the other hand, I wanted to see my brothers again then tell them I was sorry.

I felt a teardrop on my forehead. I opened my eyes just in time to see my mom's figure glowed in that white light again. Instantly I wrapped my arms around her, but it was too late. I just felt my own body wrapped around my own arms. My knees buckled. I collapsed down on the lushy grass and curled into a ball as I allowed my tears tracing its line down my cold cheeks.

…

She woke up just to see her door being closed by someone. _Maybe it was Emily. _She thought as she dropped her head back onto her pillow unbeknownst to her that was Embry had looked in on her. She brought her hand up to wipe the remaining tears. She rolled over as she began to thinks

How should she tell her brothers that she just met mom? Will they believe her? On the other hand, will they call her mad? Maybe a little help from Emily seems perfect. She supposed. She had been asking for Emily's help a lot lately. She owed her too much. She fell back into a dreamless sleep.

Review means love and updates hehe


	7. Chapter 6

Hey guys... so sorry for the looooonnnnggg waiting! . Actually I was waiting for an editor for my story but no one SEEMS interested... so here's next chapter without being beta'd or gone through editing. Sorry for many mistakes which you going to find soon.. And please guys, I need an editor :'( To my AWESOME friend Lissa Dragomir101 I hope you read this, I really really ridiculously need you as my editor now :'( Where are you :'( :'( Okay, stop with my drama, and on with the story ...

"Sam, I need to talk to you." Emily voiced with thoughtful tone, unexpectedly.  
"Sure, what is it?" Sam answered, plopped himself beside her on the bed. It has been three days since Jenny caught fever. The Cullen was on a hunting trip when he called them. Maybe they have done now.  
"What makes you kept her in arm length?" she questioned.  
It took one minute for him to register what exactly she was talking about.  
"Em, we've been over this before." He tried to get off the hook.  
"I know, but you have to tell her eventually. You can't keep her in the dark forever." She persuaded.  
"I want her to have a normal life as possible. I don't want her to be in this mystic world." He put his head in his head. This thing has getting toll on him.  
She rubbed his back comfortingly. "But she didn't see it that way, you know."  
His head snapped up. "What do you mean?" He frowned. She looked around nervously.  
"Embry's not here, you can tell me now," he demanded impatiently. He would not ask her about this if Embry was around. Embry would go break the rules and tell their little sister everything if that makes her happy again.  
"She thought you are doing this because you two blame her for your mom's death." She finished.  
His eyes went wide with shock.  
"Emily, this has nothing to do with mom." He said.  
"I already know that. The thing is, she doesn't know it and you have to tell her that unless you want her to left in guilty."  
He swallowed. This shocked him even more; he had no idea how long she had been guilty over something that is not her fault.  
"How?"  
"Are you seriously asking me how?" she probed surprisingly.  
He just gave her a look. "She is your sister, Sammy. How come you could be scared to confront her?"  
"I'm not scared, honey. I just don't know how… to handle her reactions afterwards. I'm afraid we will become close again and if she started to make me angry, then I slipped. I... I just can't take it if she's hurt."  
"Honey, you didn't even try first and you were wondering how it will come out. You have been the leader of the pack, the tougher one if I'm not mistaken, and I don't think you can't do it. I know you can make it, Sam. I believe you." She smiled at him genuinely.  
He was so grateful to have her with him. He sighed. "Thanks honey." He relieved. "Anyway, how is she? Did the Cullen done with their HUNTING trip yet?" he said after a minute pause. He purposely emphasized the word 'hunting'.  
"I've been checking on her every few hours now. It seemed she's been recovering and I thought she didn't need Carlisle's inspection anymore," she said with determination. "No, she may be strong, but I want him to do a check-over for her… you know if she…" he trailed off. " Okay, hun. If that's make you calm down a bit." she ended.  
…

Jenny placed her right hand over her forehead. Hmm… still warm. She thought. She had been skipping school for a few days; she just hoped that Sam was liable enough to tell her school about her. As she sat unmoving on her bed, cocooned around the comfortable blanket, her mind suddenly drifted to the new student… what was his name again? Seb? Sam? No, that's her brother! Oh yeah it's Seth. A smile came tracing itself along her face.  
She wondered when she would well again. She just knew him for a matter of time but her stomach felt butterflies already. What is with her lately? She just hoped that Seth wouldn't become like her brothers too.  
Stepping out of the comfortable state, she grabs her towel and started towards bathroom. Once inside, she noticed how pale she looked in the mirror. Her eyes were reddish. Her lip was like an earthquake surface. Gently, she peeled off some of the loose skin, but as quickly, she stopped, as she felt stinging there. The blood made a trace along her cracking lips. She rinsed it off and decided just to let it be as it was.  
After a few minutes, she got into a plain sweatshirt and her faded jeans. She made a quick check-over in the mirror and stepped out of the bathroom feeling refreshed.  
As she walked towards her room, she noticed Embry's bedroom door cracked a bit. Embry wasn't the one to let his privacy being invaded.  
She quietly walked across the hallway and peeked her head inside. No one? She wondered. Her eyes scanned around his room and stopped at the opened window. She wondered why as she crossed the room towards the window.  
Adjusting the towel on her shoulder, she looked outside. Hmm, here's more beautiful than mine. She was comparing the outside of Embry's window with hers. In Embry's she could see the forest, the fresh, long grasses that kept waving at her as the wind blew. In hers, all she could see was the front porch, the same faded green truck belong to Embry.  
She had not been in the forest since she was 13, since all the mess started to pour. She missed the fresh and calm feeling when she was in the forest.  
Her thought came to a halt when she noticed a jumble of clothing behind one of the bulky trees. She squinted her eyes to get a better view, it wasn't a mistake, it was true. Who in their right mind would go stripping naked in the forest?  
The knock on the front door interrupted her. Quickly she closed the window and got out of the room towards her room. She hung the towel and ran downstairs, but stopped mid-track once she saw Sam was already answering the door. She climbed the stairs backward slowly.  
Maybe Sam was expecting someone important, she wouldn't want to know. As she was backing up the stairs, Emily came downstairs.  
"Jenny, there you are. Doctor Cullen is here to check up on you. Do you remember Dr Cullen I told you before? " Emily came down to her and urged her towards the living room.  
"Oh, yea. I remember." So, it was Dr Cullen after all, no big deal. She can handle him before when she was little, so she can handle him now too, would she?  
She followed Emily towards the living room suddenly feeling self-conscious. What would Dr Cullen think about her? Is she looking good, should she wear something more appropriate?  
"…We're so glad you could be here." She heard Sam said halfway to him. Sam walked him to the living room where Emily and she were waiting.  
Dr Cullen was wearing a white coat as usual; on his left hand were his briefcase where he kept all the equipment. He brought a woman along, whose name she didn't know. She was small, pixie-like, and her hair was black contrary to Dr Cullen's blonde one.  
"Jen, you remember Carlisle?" Sam asked her. She nodded and trusted her hand to shake him. It's a polite thing to do. "How are you?" she greeted him faintly. "I'm great." He shake her hands. She winced a little. He's so cool! She thought wildly.  
The pixie woman smiled warmly to her and shakes her hands too. "I'm Alice." Wow, someone is a little jumpy. "Jenny." She didn't like people call her Jennifer. Alice giggled a little; she wondered whether she had said her thought aloud.  
"Have a seat." Emily welcomed. Jenny sat in between Emily and Sam, her heart was beating wildly which she didn't know why.  
****************************************************

Carlisle placed the kits in his case and closed it. "Okay, Jenny. I see you have nothing to worry about, but do take the meds that I gave you." She nodded obediently. Emily was talking with Alice during her check-up and now they still were. She didn't know that Emily knew these people. She thought only Sam knew.  
She wondered where Sam's friends were, they always hang out here.  
"I should get going then, is there anything else?" Carlisle said, starting to stand up.  
"Oh, can I talk to you for a minute?" Sam asked, gesturing his thumb behind him towards the kitchen. "Sure." Sam led him to the kitchen where no one else could hear.  
Once inside, he turned, looking at Carlisle with grim face.  
"Well, is she going to phase too?"

Ha! Cliff-hanger is my middle name xD


End file.
